Atlantic: Catboy Runs Away!
'Atlantic: Catboy Runs Away! '''is the 35th episode of Season 23. Summary After being fed up in being used in his friends’ plans to stop nighttime villains, Catboy decides that it’s time to quit the PJ Masks and runs away from home. Now Atlantic Kwazii, Owlette, Gekko, and the rest of their friends must band together to find him around the island, but the only problem is that he could be anywhere. Plot The episode begins with the PJ Masks foiling Luna Girl's plan to steal a rare diamond from a museum. After the villain left, Owlette was praised for her plan, which led to success. The next night, Gekko came up with a plan to stop Night Ninja from sticky splatting HQ, after the villain left, the hero was praised. The third night, Owlette and Gekko stopped Romeo from taking over the world with their plan, and talked about it after the villain left. Catboy stood aside, watching and thinking back at all these nights. So far, even though he was involved, he did not seem to have done much, as his friends' powers, flight and strength did most of it. Then his friends turned to him, asking what was wrong. He lied saying everything was fine, when it really was not. Smiling, his friends told him that they would see each other again next morning. Catboy replied "Okay...", turning around and preparing to leave. Catboy returned to his bedroom to transform back into Connor. Nothing but the events of stopping the villains were in his mind. Suddenly, Owlette appeared, asking Connor if he was really sure he was alright. Connor replied he was fine, and asked her why she was here. She explained that he did not seem like the lucky hero praised these nights, so she bought him a locket with a ladybug pattern on it, which could bring good luck since to humans, ladybugs were believed to bring good luck. Taking the locket, Connor thanked her before she flew off. After she was gone, Connor thought back about these nights of fighting the nighttime villains lately. When he got the feeling of being used, his emotions made him get the idea of quitting the PJ Masks, since he was barely responsible for the defeat of the villains and saving the day. With that, he transformed into Catboy, and ran through the city, away from home, singing about being like a stray cat in the night, with no tenderness, no warmth, no one caring about him, whether lost or found (Cat in the Night). He then charged at the big statue of Mayor Mickey Mouse, with his Aura Claws, ready to destroy it. But before he could do so, he felt like he saw an image of his ancestor, the Princess of Gentlehaven in front of the statue, making him change his mind about destroying the statue of the mayor. Spotting a nearby advertisement poster, he used his Aura Claws to destroy it instead. A strong gust of wind blew, making his surroundings colder, as he walked slowly towards an alley. As the wind howled, he shivered, as things got worse and worse. His stomach then started growling, which meant he was hungry, as he reached into his pocket to see if he had brought any snacks. While digging into his pocket, Catboy felt and took out the ladybug locket Owlette gave him. He opened it, finding a small script of paper, with a writing about how she hoped it would bring him luck. The very moment he finished reading it, his surroundings became warmer, as he found a container containing clean, uneaten food on the ground. Smiling, he started to believe that the locket grants luck,as he picked the container up and ran into an alley to hideout as he eat, transforming back into Connor. The next morning, Connor's parents called him to come down to eat breakfast, even though he did not have to go to school since it was a Sunday. When they called their son multiple times and did not get any reply, they decided to get to Connor's room to check him out. When they opened the door, they were in for a rude surprise, as they saw no trace of their son, and his window wide open! "Connor!" they yelled loudly through the window, in a worried tone. When they still did not get a reply, Connor's father went out to search for his son immediately, while Connor's mother telephoned Connor's friends. All of the Disney Junior Club members received the call, with Peck and Toby expecting that Connor was abducted. Greg and Amaya were last to receive the news, getting extremely worried, they decided to go into the night to find and save Connor. That night, Amaya and Greg transformed into Owlette and Gekko, and went to HQ, searching for clues. But to their misfortune, there was no trace of where Connor was. They then called their friends, asking if they found anything. But, everyone's reply to the question was no. The two heroes then went to their super vehicles to search for Connor. They run into their friends who all said they did not find anything, even Kwazii with his Super Sight. Near the statue of Mayor Mickey Mouse, landed the Owl Glider, as Owlette hopped out, to observe the pieces of a torn poster. She then sung about how much she loved Connor, and vowing to save him from anything, even a supervillain, as she asked herself which nighttime villains, or bad guys could be responsible (The Boy That I Really Love). Then, she hopped back into the Owl-Glider, and flew off into the skies to continue searching for Connor. While looking all over the city with her Owl Eyes, Owlette spotted Lady Rancora on the streets, who is putting some makeover. She quickly called the rest of the Disney Junior Club to her location, as she confronted Lady Rancora, asking the villain what she had done to Connor. Lady Rancora replied that she had not seen him theses few months, and did not do anything, but since she's a villain, Owlette believed Rancora was lying, and sends a strong gust of Owl Wing Wind at the woman,just as the rest of the Disney Junior Club arrived, asking Owlette what in the world was she doing. Owlette told the Disney Junior Club that it must be Lady Rancora who captured Connor, since one of the last times Connor went missing, it was Lady Rancora who did it, and infected him. Lady Rancora angrily replied that the past was the past, and she really did not do it. Kwazii used his Mind Reading power to read the villain's mind, and figured out that Rancora was telling the truth, she did not abduct Connor. Owlette apologized to Lady Rancora for the attack and accusing without any proof. The villain angrily snarled back at the heroine, as Sheriff Callie used her lasso to lasso Owlette and bring the PJ Mask away from the furious Lady Rancora. The gang took off away from the villain, as Gekko told Owlette she can't just accuse someone for anything, even when what they did before was related to the situation. Owlette replied that she was sorry, but her emotions made her think so, just as she saw Ursula at the seas of Starlight Beach. Ursula was busy scrubbing her body with a brush, just as the Owl-Glider came, and blew a strong gust of wind at her! Owlette asked the sea witch where Connor was, and the villain sternly replied tat she did not know anything. Owlette then fires Owl Claws at the sea witch's tentacles, pull them along with the Owl-Glider, and hits the sea witch with them! Gekko in his Gekko-Mobile was there to see it, as he asked Owlette why she was doing what she's doing. Owlette angrily explained that one of the last times Connor went missing, it was Ursula who captured him, and a baby typhoon tiger, so it must be the sea witch.! Groaning in pain, Ursula replied that just because she did such things before, did not mean she would always do it. The heroine did not believe the villain, until Kwazii used his Mind Reading power to tell that Ursula was telling the truth, she did not know a thing about Connor going missing at all. Owlette apologized to Ursula for attacking and accusing, but the angry Sea Witch snarled at the heroine. Using his Marine Arms, Kwazii pulled Owlette away from the furious sea witch. While leaving Starlight Beach, Miles asked Owlette why she accused Ursula like that, as the heroine replied that she was angry at anyone taking Connor away, especially when it's the villains. Miles reminded her that she can't going around accusing someone without proof. Loretta then thought, what if Connor was not captured, but ran away. Owlette snapped at Loretta, saying that Connor had no reason to run away, until thinking about how he acted the night before. Confused, Doc asked Owlette what she meant by the night before, as the heroine recalled Catboy staying away from his teammates after Romeo's defeat.In addition. by the way he said he was alright he really did not sound alright. With this theory, the gang started to believe in the possibility that Connor ran away, and spread out to search for him. At the other side of Disney Junior Island,Catboy built himself a boat with large cans and prepared to sail off, using his super speed to kick the boat forward out to sea. Ariel, who was near the surface of the sea, saw the shadow of the boat and swam up behind it to take a look. She was shocked to see Catboy on it, heading away from home! Kwazii then got a call from Ariel that Catboy is sailing away from home, to his shock. He quickly alerted the rest of the Disney Junior Club the news, as they hurried out to sea. Captain Barnacles and Peso got some of the gups out to stop Catboy by surrounding him. The hero attempts to leap, but was stopped by Kwazii's marine arms, as they all returned to shore, where Catboy explained why he ran away. Owlette and Gekko told their leader that just because he was not the one who made the plans, did not mean he was useless and unneeded, different situations require different skills, and his time would come. Just then, Catboy's Cat Ears picked up commotion, as he heard hyena laughs. Olette flew up and saw Janja's crew attacking animals in the zoo! But wasn't the magic stone gateway to the Pridelands closed? That was when Cubby let out a nervous chuckle and stated that he kind of forgotten to close the gateway after checking the Pride lands. Quick as lightning, Catboy sped to the zoo to stop the hyenas, using the chaos for undercover, he sneaked up to the predators one by one to knock them out! Just as Janja noticed that his crewmates were disappearing one by one, he asked them what was up with them, a second before being knocked out by Catboy, and accepting the same fate as his crew, running away back to the Outlands. With the hyenas gone, Catboy used his speed to round up the animals and put them back in their enclosures, just as the rest of the gang arrived. When asked what happened, Catboy explained the whole story, as the other PJ Masks were proud of him, as they all shout hooray. The next morning, Connor's parents where happy to have their son back, as they have a family hug, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii used * Super Sight * Mind Reading * Marine Arms Songs * Cat in the Night * The Boy That I Really Love Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 23 Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 23 episodes Category:Season 23 episodes based on cartoons